Don't Leave Me Behind
Chapter 1 - 1/4/2007 I popped in my copy of Emerald. It had been completely normal before, because I checked. I was fearful that something would happen. The first screen played and gave me nostalgia. There was a very slight difference in the sound, like a note was cracked. It wasn't a big deal, and I started the game over. I had 999:59 on my old file, and all L100 Pokemon. I clicked New Game and went on. The game's text grammar on the last few text boxes was off slightly. Hopefully it was just a bug. I assumed it was and continued. About half an hour later I just entered Petalburg City. I went to the Pokémon Center because my Pokémon, a Mudkip and a Poocheyana, seemed really weak. They were Level 12 and Level 10 respectively. Strong for this point in the game. I saw some very familiar Pokémon when I went to check the PC once everyone was healed, but they looked distinctly different. The Umbreon was the one who had the most differences in his sprite. His stature seemed very off, his colors were dull, and his mouth was open, revealing sharp teeth. His name was... "LEFT_TO_DIE." He was also L34, which was very high for this point. But he always seemed off. His attack, special attack, and defense were unusually poor. I put him in the back of my team until the other two caught up. One Hour Later.... I just reached Slateport City. It had started to bug out more and more. Everyone was now level 20 or higher. Umbreon had refused to battle, and I couldn't have selected, let alone trained him. His sprite got worse and worse, but it wasn't as depressing as most stories will tell you. I know this because I read Poképastas. I don't know what's going on though... Wasn't he the Umbreon I lead with in Pokémon Crystal? I went to find out. I grabbed my Game Boy Color, and popped in Crystal. It was all normal except my Pokémon. "Shade", my Umbreon, was missing. I had trained him to Level 134... Very odd. Was he transferred and renamed? No, his stats were average on this game but extremely low on Emerald. It was odd. So, I turned off the Game Boy Color, as well as my DS, and went to bed. Day Two - 1/5/2007 I woke up early to find my sheets a bit more torn. It wasn't a big deal, because this happened often because of my cat. It looked a little bigger than my cat's claws could manage, however... I had no wounds, so I went and picked up my DS, got ready to go to school, and went to it. Several hours later.... I just got home, and I didn't get a chance to play my game at school. So I sat down on my bed, and played the game. I clicked 'A' over and over until I found my Umbreon, in the PC once more, seemingly renamed, "LET_ME_OUT." I looked at his sprite. It looked like he was crying. The game made a terrible screech as I changed status screens. LET_ME_OUT refused to leave the PC, and his cry sounded worse every time. 34 Unown, each going up in level from 1 to 34, appeared in my PC. "Why did I have do this? Please forgive me!" The Unown said in a huge message. "Please forgive me?" I looked at the screen, distraught. "What did he do?" I heard a breaking noise. "What was that?!" I ran outside of my room, and my hallway window was broken. The break was large, and a tuft of black fur was on the glass. I heard screaming from my brother's room, so I dash into it. My brother was slashed deep in his chest, and he was bleeding terribly. I saw what was doing this. It was Shade. Shade had broken through my hallway window. He had nearly killed my brother. "You left me behind, Trainer... I wanted to be your friend forever... But you chose your other Pokémon over me. I want to be your best friend in the real world, now!" "Don't leave me behind this time." I shuddered at hearing those words. "How'd I leave you behind? What is this?!" Shade growled at me, baring his sharp teeth. "You left me in something you never used!" "Look... You couldn't have been traded up anyway. They're incompatible." I remorsed, earning a bite to the arm. "YOU COULD HAVE FOUND A WAY!" Shade cried out as he let go, his tears welling up. "No, I couldn't have! It's impossible or I'd move all of you up." I threw my DS at Shade, blacking out straight afterward, feeling intense pain for a minute, then no pain at all. XD Author's Note This Pasta was first started in late 2013, and ended today. :3 Have fun reading this! The Unknown Afterlife (talk) 21:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story